The Hunt
by bye4040
Summary: Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily have had enough of As games and revenge is on their mind. What will the Pretty Little Liars do to reveal A and still keep their secrets in check? Spencer/Toby Aria/Ezra Hanna/Caleb Emily/Paige R&R PLEASE!
1. Enough of the Lying

**Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily are done with As game and tone they are on the hunt to stop the madness. **

* * *

_"If you think you're safe now, guess again! I'm everywhere, bitches. -A" _Spencer read from her phone.

"Now what do we do? Aria just got locked in a box with Garrett and A still hasn't let up!" Emily said, adjusting her jacket. It was the day after the halloween train disaster and A had just sent them the first text since Garrett died. Aria glared at Emily, with a look saying _"thanks for reminding me." _

"I can't steal with any of this! Mona is coming back to Rosewood High in two weeks and if she didn't hate me then, she will now! I guess I'm the weakest link now!" Aria stressed. She pressed a hand to her forehead. Her eyes darted up when her phone buzzed in her pocket, signaling a new text message. She breathed heavily while pulling out her phone.

"Is it A?" Hanna wondered. Aria shook her head.

"Ezra. He wants to know if I could go over to his place after school," Aria said. "As if I don't have enough problems! What happens when he finds out about his son? I'm screwed!"

"You'll be fine, Aria. Ezra is a reasonable man," Spencer reassured her.

"I'll come over to your place when I'm done. We can put this bitch to rest sooner than later,"

* * *

**A/N: I know this probably sucks but this just popped into my head and now it's on the Internet. I hope you I enjoyed it! R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Its A Boy!

**A/N: I promise to make this one longer!**

* * *

Aria stood at Ezra's door. She rubbed her hands together before knocking lightly below the sign that said **3B**. Ezra opened the door almost immediatly and invited her inside, as usual. Aria had a sick urge to tell him about Maggie and Malcom, well, she had wanted to tell him since she found out. Every second she felt guilty for lying to him.

"Aria!" Ezra was calling her name.

"What?" Aria snapped out of her daze. Ezra had taken a seat next to her on the couch.

"I said, how would you feel if we went out of town this weekend? I was thinking we could go to New York, you know, if your parents let you," Ezra's blue eyes were wide. Aria couldn't help but to get lost in them.

"I would love to!" Aria put her hand over Ezra's and kissed him. "Get out of town, get away from the drama," she slumped back against the couch, bringing her boyfriend with her.

"I just thought you needed a break from Rosewood. With everything going on between us, I feel like we need some alone time to get everything out," Ezra smiled. Aria blushed but she wasn't feeling the same thing as Ezra. The guilt was flooding back into her mind. _So much for clearing my mind. _Aria thought.

* * *

"Where's Aria?" Emily asked Spencer as they climbed up the stairs of the Hastings manor to Spencers bedroom. "Still with Ezra. Hanna just texted me. She'll be here in a few minutes. Her mom apparently got a look at her phone and saw a non-suspicious A text," Emily stopped suddenly right outside Spencer's room.

"Hanna's mom found an A message?!" Emily panicked.

"Don't worry, it was a false alarm. It was the one that said _Show me your boobs._ Hanna said that some creep at school was stalking her," Spencer explained. Emily let out the breath she was holding. Spencer's phone blinked and buzzed. Emily looked at Spencer suspiciously. "Its just Toby," Spencer chuckled, seeing Emily's reaction. "He wants to know if I could go over there later. _Ugh. _Hunting A is going to be a lot harder with all of these... distractions!" she groaned.

Emily laughed at her friends reaction. She knew it was very hard for Spencer to stay away from Toby. "It's okay, Spence. We'll be done before you have to go over to the Brew. You've never been to his place, have you?"

Spencer shook her head. Why hadn't her and Toby ever hung out at his place?

* * *

"I'll text you later," Aria stepped outside of Ezra's apartment. They were still holding hands. She let her hand let go of Ezra's, only to be pulled back in for another breathtaking kiss.

"I love you," Ezra whispered againt her lips.

"I love you too," Aria pecked him one more time before Ezra drifted back into his apartment. Aria stayed at the door step for awhile before turing towards the stairs. Aria gasped as she saw a large gift basket.

**Its A Boy!** The ballon attached to the basket screamed. The A was colored in red and Aria suddenly knew who had put it together. A, of course. Aria had no clue how it had gotten there. One second the hallway was clear and then, this! Aria's breathing hitched in fear. She whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of the basket and the ballon and sent it to Spencer, Emily and Hanna.

* * *

"Did you see this text that Aria just sent out?" Hanna said, walking into Spencer's room.

"Yeah," Emily responded simply. The hand that was holding her phone was shaking.

"Why would A do that to Aria. What if Ezra saw it? What if she comes over here crying 'cause he got angry that she lied?" Spencer started shaking.

Hanna whipped her head to stare at Spencer. "Then, I will beat his ass to the ground," Hanna snapped.

"What if Aria is A's next target? Maybe now she's the weakest link,"


	3. The Truth Hurts

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! (There is some Haleb in this for those who want it :) I'm sorry if its not what you wanted but I, personally, am an Ezria fan) Enjoy!**

* * *

All heads turned towards Emily. "Well, think about it. Nothing life threatening has happened happened to her since Halloween. What if A has a special connection with her?"

"Like her dad? After the story Garrett told me about Byron, I've been nothing but suspicious of him. Either he killed Alison or he's A," Spencer chipped in.

"Or Fitz?" Hanna said, as if her friends were forgetting him. "He sees Aria almost everyday and I'll bet that she's spilled vital information about us. Plus, he was our teacher when the texts started. He saw us everyday! I wouldn't be surprised if it was Fitz,"

"Who have I given vital information?" Aria's voice came from Spencer's doorway. The three girls whipped around. "Do you really think that my dad, or Ezra, would be A? What if I said A was Caleb? Or Toby, for crying out loud!" the tiny girl shrieked. Tears were pouring down her face.

"Aria, I-" Hanna started.

"Save it, Han. I can't believe that you would accuse my dad and my boyfriend of hurting me and my 'friends'," Aria stammered, putting quotation marks around the word "friends". Spencer opened her mouth to speak but closed it immediatly. She didn't want to hurt Aria more.

Aria stormed out of Spencer's house, slamming the back door so loudly, it made the girls jump. The first thing Aria did was dial Ezra's number. She couldn't handle any of the lying anymore.

"Aria! What's up?" Ezra's voice sounded from the other end of the call.

"I need you, badly. I need to tell you something,"

* * *

After Aria had left the Hastings', Hanna had called Caleb, telling them to get over to Spencer's ASAP. A was turning the girls against each other and the only other person who knew about A was Caleb. Caleb arrived at the manor within about 10 minutes. "What's going on?" He had said when he got there.

"Aria overheard us accuse her dad and her boyfriend of being A. And then she accused you and Toby of being A," Hanna explained to him.

"We are sick of A trying pull us apart and we need to figure out who this bitch is before this becomes World War 3," Emily added. Caleb sat down with Hanna on the couch. The room was silent, except for the sound of breathing and the hum of the coffee maker. Caleb didn't know what to do.

"Wait," Emily broke the quiet. "Can't you just trace the recent texts to a number and we can match the number to a name?" Spencer looked up, giving Emily a look that said _Why didn't I think of that?_

"It'd be difficult. It's probably on a pre-paid phone, but I could try," Caleb said, after processing the idea. He stretched out his hand, signalling for Hanna to hand over her phone. They migrated to the kitchen counter, where his laptop was. He took out a small blue cable from his backpack and connected Hanna's phone to the about 30 seconds, the phone had synced and Caleb pulled up a program. All of Hanna's text messages came up in a list on the screen. Caleb clicked on a message that said:

**Guess who won't be making it to the end of the line? -A**

Caleb clicked a few more keys and then sat on the stool in silence. "So?" Spencer said.

"It takes TIME," he said, annoyed. Spencer slumped on the counter. Everyone in the kitchen sat frozen until Caleb slapped his hand on the counter, startling the girls. "Done!" he enthused. The girls crowded the computer, dying to get a look at the number.

"That's it. That's A's number," Emily smiled. Hanna placed a passionate kiss on Caleb's lips. Spencer jotted down the number on a sheet of paper and slipped it in her purse.

"I would recomend going over to the phone-tech store on Red Oak Avenue. They'll be able to trace the number and attach it to a name," Caleb said, closing the laptop and grabbing his bag. Just as he was leaving, Hanna trotted over to him.

"Thank you so much," she whispered against his lips after giving him a kiss.

"My pleasure," he responded. He kissed Hanna once more before heading out to his car.

* * *

Ezra was waiting outside his apartment door for Aria. The second she called him, he had been waiting. "Aria!" he rushed over to her once she appeared from the stairway. Her eyes were wet with tears and her face was puffy and red. He guided her into his apartment, keeping their fingers interlocked.

"I've been lying to you," Aria began. She wasn't planning on telling Ezra about Malcom at all, but Maggie was going to have to suck it up. "For a while."

"Aria. You're scaring me," Ezra said simply. He put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "What happened?" He wipped a tear from her eyes and moved stray pieces of hair from her face.

"Maggie didn't get an abortion. She had the baby. He's a seven year old boy named Malcom. I've known for awhile. I visited Maggie in Delaware and she introduced me," Aria tried to explain smoothly but her breathing was irregular, making her confession come out choppy.

"What?" Ezra couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would Maggie lie to him?

"She didn't know that I was your girlfriend. I was going to tell you the day I found out but then, Maggie told me I couldn't, for Malcom's sake. Everytime we're together, I wanted to just spit it out," Aria was crying harder now. She knew Ezra was mad. She could just tell by his frozen face. Aria swallowed. "Please don't be angry, but if you are, I get it. I'll leave you alone."


End file.
